Let's take a walk
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Steve and Tony go for a walk in the park. Stony. Fluff.


Tony shook his head while looking at Steve. The blonde was nagging him that he needs to go out once in a while, instead of spending the whole days in his workshop. And Steve had his ways to convince him to do stuff he wouldn't normally agree. So here they were, walking at the park. It was one of Autumn's sunny days and the park was full of people. People riding bikes, families with kids, and a bunch of weirdos. And Steve being his nice self, was just talking to one of them. It was some teenager, telling him the story of his life, and Steve was listening with a worried face. After a while he took out his wallet and give the kid some dollars. The kid's face was lit with a smile, as he thanked Steve and darted off. The blonde got back to Tony, with a content smile, that he helped someone. Tony looked worriedly at him.

"You're too soft, baby," he said in a patronizing tone.  
"Come on, Tony. We should help people," Steve smiled gently.  
"Yeah, I know that kid. Happy once gave him some change. After he collects enough he spends it on arcade games. Saw him playing," Tony smirked.  
"What?" Captain's face fell. He believed that kid, but it wasn't nothing new, he always believed everyone. It was part of his nature. Steve turned around, scoping the park for the kid, probably to give him some lecture from Captain America.

"Ah-ah-ah," Tony held his wrist. "Sorry, you have to learn the hard way to not trust everybody," he continued to smirk. Steve sighed.  
"Come on," the brunet let go of his wrist and they continued walking. Steve was kinda gloomy, but he got better after they approached some lake. He was standing looking at the ducks with a smile. Tony went to buy some bagels to feed them. As he got back he was holding a bag with unsalted bagels and a corn dog in his mouth. Steve shot a glare at him.

"Give it," he snatched the corn dog from Tony's mouth.  
"You could tell if you wanted.. Hey!" he protested as Steve threw the corn dog to a bin. "That wasn't very nice!"  
"You already ate one today," Steve said calmly, taking the bag from Tony's hand to feed the ducks.  
"Still got room for more," he smiled looking at the blonde throwing crumbs to the pond, which caused a real ruckus among the birds.  
"Then go and buy yourself an apple,"  
"Yuck," Tony said, making an overly disgusted face. "Only if it was first dipped in caramel." Steve shot a glare at him. Again.

"You know that I know that you're talking like that just to see me flip over?"  
"And you still fell for it." Tony grinned and Steve just rolled his eyes.

The bagels were gone and they continued to look at the ducks for a while. Tony was getting bored and he nudged Steve's side, urging him to get moving. Steve smiled gently and they continued walking. During the walk Tony placed his hand on top of Steve's, carefully wrapping his hand around the blonde's. As he expected, the blonde flinched his hand away. Tony sighed disappointed.

"Steve, I told you, it's okay for us to hold hands in public."  
"I know.." he bit his lip. "I'm just not used to this yet.." he said sadly. He didn't mean to hurt Tony. "And.. Are you okay with that?" he asked him in an uncertain voice.  
"You mean holding hands with you? Sure, I'm okay with that," he looked surprised at him.  
"Aren't you afraid that someone will take a picture?" Steve said meekly. Tony snapped his eyes wide open. The next second he flashed a wide smile at his boyfriend.

"Believe me, if someone would take a picture of that it would be the second best thing that ever happened to me. Finally all the tabloids will leave me alone and try to put some girls in my bed, while I was just standing next to them during some parties," he said in an amused tone. Steve half smiled hearing that.  
"What's the first thing?" he asked. Tony adjusted his sunglasses, drifting his gaze away from Steve.

"You, of course," he said, trying to sound casual. But Steve could hear that embarrassed note in his voice, as always when he was talking about his feelings. The only place where Tony spoke freely about his love to Steve was in bed, during their private moments, when he was intoxicated with the blonde's presence. Steve smiled and timidly wrapped his hand around Tony's. The brunet smiled at the feeling.

"Hey, isn't that Tony Stark over there..?" they both heard some low voice. Tony immediately flinched and snapped his hand away from Steve's, breaking the hold. Steve looked hurt at him, while Tony casted his eyes to the ground. He didn't mean to do that. It was a reflex. But he knew that now, Steve probably thinks that all the things he had said earlier were a bunch of rubbish. He had to fix it. Prove that he cares and is not afraid to show it. That there is nothing wrong with showing it. He turned around, placing his hands on Captain's cheeks, pulling his face down and imposing a kiss on his lips. Not a peck, a real kiss. Steve was too surprised to protest, he just stared at Tony with eyes wide open, while Tony's eyes were closed in pleasure. He could hear some murmur from people standing nearby. The second Tony parted from the kiss, Steve grabbed his wrist and started to run, dragging him along. Tony laughed at his reaction.

"Oh yeah, because now we don't look suspicious at all!" he shouted.  
"Shut up!" Steve retorted. Tony grinned. He knew he was pushing his luck, but still he decided to do this.

"I'm sleeping with Captain America!" he shouted again. He didn't know if the people they left behind heard him, but he felt Steve's grasp tighten at his wrist. When they got to a more secluded part of the park near the entrance, Steve pinned Tony with his body at some tree.

"You're going to regret it once we get back," he gritted through his teeth. Tony was looking at his boyfriend's red face. He loved making him embarrassed.  
"Can't I regret it, like, right now?" he wrapped his leg around Steve's, leaning in for a kiss. The blonde calmly backed away.  
"No. At home," Steve said, walking out of the park in a direction Tony's car was parked. The brunet followed him, still smiling. He couldn't wait to get home.

next day

* * *

Tony woke up with a groan. The sun was shining directly in his face. No matter how many times he told Steve to leave the blinds down, he was still pulling them up. Tony turned on his other side, deciding that he still needs some sleep. Then he remembered yesterday. He grabbed his tablet to look through the news, expecting some real uproar. But there was nothing. He checked few more sites and still nothing. He darted from the bed to the living room where he knew Steve will be. And there he was, reading a newspaper.

"Morning, can I have that?" he asked, snatching the paper from his hands, not waiting for an answer. Steve just smiled gently at him. Tony was frantically flipping through the pages. Nothing. Still nothing. With a groan he plopped on the couch next to Steve. He was pouting at the lack of news. Steve laughed quietly.

"You're stupid," he said softly, kissing his cheek.  
"No, you're stupid," Tony responded childishly. He groaned and shot his head to the back.  
"Really Tony, it is not a such big deal.." Steve started to be cut off by Tony snapping his head to look at him.  
"It is a big deal! Once I told the truth in public and nobody treated me seriously! If I said that I kill puppies and seal cubs the papers will be all over it.." he said bitterly. Steve looked with soft eyes at him.  
"Isn't it the most important that I know the truth?" Tony grimaced. He couldn't argue with that. He turned to Steve, snuggling his head under the blonde's chin.

"You're right. Let's start this again. Good morning, baby." Steve smiled, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend.  
"Good morning, Tony."


End file.
